As is well-known, a cache stores information for a computer or computing system in order to decrease data retrieval times for a processor. Some examples of computing systems are a personal digital assistant, internet tablet, and a cellular phone. The cache stores specific subsets of information in high-speed memory. A few examples of information are instructions, addresses, and data. When a processor requests a piece of information, the system checks the cache first to see if the information is stored within the cache. If so, the processor can retrieve the information much faster than if the data was stored in other computer readable media, such as, random access memory, a hard drive, compact disc read-only memory (CD ROM), or a floppy disk.
Cache memories have a range of different architectures with respect to addresses locations mapped to predetermined cache locations. For example, cache memories may be direct mapped or fully associative. Alternatively, another cache memory is a set associative cache, which is a compromise between a direct mapped cache and fully associative cache. In a direct mapped cache, there is one address location in each set. Conversely, a fully associative cache that is N-way associative has a total number of N blocks in the cache. Finally, a set associative cache, commonly referred to as N-way set associative, divides the cache into a plurality of N ways wherein each address is searched associatively for a tag.
Efficient cache operation utilizes cache management techniques for replacing cache locations in the event of a cache miss. In a typical cache miss, the address and data fetched from the system or main memory is stored in cache memory. However, the cache needs to determine which cache location is to be replaced by the new address and data from system memory. One technique for replacing cache locations is implementing a protocol with least recently used (LRU) bits. Least recently used bits are stored for each cache location and are updated when the cache location is accessed or replaced. Valid bits determine the coherency status of the respective cache location. Therefore, based on the value of the least recently used bits and the valid bits, the cache effectively replaces the cache locations where the least recently used bits indicate the line is the least recently used or the line is not valid. There is a variety of replacement protocols utilized by cache memory, such as, pseudo-LRU, random, and not recently used (NRU) protocols. However, the present replacement protocols may result in increased inter-cache traffic. For example, replacing a line from an inclusive last level cache requires the same line to be evicted from all the lower level caches. Therefore, this results in increased inter-cache traffic.